custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
The Road Back Home
This tells the story of what happens exactly after the events in Bionicle Glatorian #7, Journey's End, Part 2, to the events in A Tattered Legacy Chapter 1 Shortly after Mata Nui and Teridax's final Clash... Tahu coudn't believe it. Two years worth of fighting, dying, upgrading, degrading, terrible trials, and great victories, all for the great Mata Nui, and now Mata Nui was just....gone. Just like that. His essence wiped out inside the Kanohi Ignika, Mata Nui was no more. But, on the bright side, the planet was now a paradise. Glatorian, Toa, Matoran, and Agori lived in peace now, or they were at least supposed to. Something didn't feel right. Tahu was sure something was wrong. Somehow he knew Makuta's legacy would come back to haunt everyone. He didn't know how... he just... knew. Finally he couldn't take it anymore. The golden armor he was wearing, symbolized-- or used to symbolize-- Mata Nui. he plucked it off, piece by piece, and threw it on the ground. Gresh, Kiina, Takanuva and the others present when Mata Nui....moved on, were still at the scene. Takanuva and Gresh ran over to Tahu. "Tahu, why the Karzani did you just take off the golden armor?" asked Gresh. "Those pieces of metal just helped us restore this entire universe!" "Exactly," said Takanuva. "I may not have been a Toa that long, but I've faced my fair of trials, and I think that those pieces of armor are the most important artifacts of the last 1,000 years in the fight against Teridax. Why the Karzani did you just throw them on the ground like trash?" "They are trash!" said Tahu. "And stop talking about Karzani! Stop talking about him and Teridax and....Mata Nui. Its all gone! Mata Nui's body's head has been destroyed! That means there's nomore Metru Nui! No more Mata Nui, no more Karzani... and I bet you a trillion widgets the rest of the islands inside of him are completely destroyed as well!" "How you can call this situation bad?!?" exclaimed Takanuva. "This planet is now a complete paradise! We don't have to worry about any threats anymore and..." "That's exactly why this is bad!" responded Tahu, cutting off Takanuva. "We. Are. USELESS!" Then Tahu stormed off, and while doing so he picked up his golden shield and fkung it at Takanuva, knocking him over. All the while, Tahu was grumbling on about the shield being a piece of trash. The armor was later displayed in a newly built museum at the former site of the village Atero. Matoran architects worked with Agori laborers to try and get inside the Mata Nui robot and see if any islands were lfet that could be inhabited, or even use it for other unspecified things. But a small bit of Makuta essence was long forgotten. it had been flying in the winds of Mata Nui's body, fleeing from Makuta, trying to prevent him from discovering the terrible truth...the truth that long-believed dead Makuta Avorax was still alive! When the projects to explore the trashed robot began, the essence went into an ususpecting Agori, and it manipulated the being into building an exoskeleton for the essence of Avorax to inhabit. When at last the body was done, the Agori was relieved of Avorax's essence, and one of the last Makuta lived again! TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Stories